jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zmiennoskrzydły
'''ZmiennoskrzydłyDziwnobarwny klejnot'', dawniej '''SkrzydłochlastJak wytresować smoka (ang. Changewing) — gatunek niebezpiecznego smoka, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Zadebiutował w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków, a w serialu - w odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot. Słynie z umiejętności kamuflażu oraz plucia kwasem. Wygląd Tułów Zmiennoskrzydłego jest szeroki i grzbietobrzusznie spłaszczony, przypomina nieco tułów Zębiroga, zaś głowa zwierzęcia jest podobna do głowy Koszmara Ponocnika. Smok posiada wydłużony pysk, zwieńczony dużym rogiem nosowym, a także parą charakterystycznych, trójkątnych rogów. Paszcza Zmiennoskrzydłego jest wyposażona w mnóstwo dużych, ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Zwierzęta te mają przodozgryz, co oznacza, że kiedy szczęki smoka są zaciśnięte, zęby żuchwy są przed zębami szczęki. Ma trójkątne, stosunkowo niewielkie skrzydła, długi ogon oraz dwa długie czułki wyrastające z tyłu głowy. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągną się czworokątne, bardzo charakterystyczne szpikulce. Barwa ciała jest zależna od otoczenia, ponieważ smok potrafi się maskować, jednak w stanie "normalnym" Zmiennoskrzydły jest zazwyczaj czerwony lub zielony. Siedlisko i dieta Głównym siedliskiem tego gatunku jest Wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych, która właśnie od niego wzięła swoją nazwę. Gatunek ten bardzo licznie tam gniazduje. Kiedy smok złoży jaja, wyspa wygląda przepięknie, bowiem Zmiennoskrzydły składa je w koronach drzew, a same jaja mienią się wówczas pięknymi, kolorowymi światłami. Nieliczne dzikie smoki można spotkać także na Końcu Świata, a według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ich siedliskiem jest Horrendous Point. Zmiennoskrzydłe są także jednymi z tych gatunków smoków, które znane są ze swoich corocznych migracji. Mają one miejsce między innymi właśnie na Końcu Świata. Zmiennoskrzydły jest drapieżnikiem. Ofiarami tego smoka padają dziki, a ze smoków - bezbronne na lądzie Wrzeńce oraz Nocne Koszmary. Jednak Zmiennoskrzydłe polują na smoki tylko wtedy, gdy ich mechanizmy obronne są zaburzone i stanowią one łatwy cel. Zachowanie i tresura Zachowanie Zmiennoskrzydły jest niezwykle inteligentnym smokiem, a niektóre jego ruchy i gestykulacja przypominają ludzką. Naśladuje wszelkie zachowania, jakie zaobserwuje. Smoki te polują najczęściej w grupach liczących po kilka osobników. Czasem robią to niczym wilki, jeden smok podstępem wywabia ofiarę ze stada, a pozostałe dyskretnie ją okrążają, po czym wspólnie pozbawiają ją życia. Gdy jednak ofiary są od nich mniejsze, Zmiennoskrzydłe stosują po prostu grupową szarżę. Zwyczaje godowe Zmiennoskrzydłego nie są znane. Najprawdopodobniej w jednym miocie samica składa kilka jaj. Są one bardzo małe i przypominają klejnot. Są przezroczyste i świecą różnymi kolorami, które bardzo szybko się zmieniają - od zieleni, przez błękit i fiolet po czerwień. Zmiennoskrzydłe są niezwykle opiekuńczymi rodzicami - gdy jaja są złożone w gniazdach, każde wtargnięcie na teren smoków kończy się atakiem. Jeśli jakiekolwiek jajo zostanie wyciągnięte z gniazda, smoki nie spoczną póki go nie odnajdą. Współpracują przy tym i pomagają sobie. Chociaż często są wrogo nastawione wobec ludzi, tych także potrafią traktować z opieką, jak stało się to z Sączysmarkiem. Tresura Tresura Zmiennoskrzydłego jest trudna ze względu na jego mechanizmy obronne. Przypomina jednak tresurę Koszmara Ponocnika - wystarczy uspokoić smoka, podarować mu przysmak i położyć dłoń na jego nozdrzach. Smok reaguje też na pewien rodzaj dźwięku, który można wydać, dmuchając w złożone dłonie. Odpowiednio manipulując odgłosem można pozbawić zwierzę woli walki. Moce i umiejętności Kamuflaż thumb|Niewidzialny Zmiennoskrzydły Zmiennoskrzydłego wyróżnia zdolność kamuflowania się. Gdy chce się ukryć, przybiera barwy otoczenia. Pozostaje jednak częściowo widoczny i wygląda, jakby był przezroczysty. Mechanizmu tego smok używa zarówno do polowania, jak i ucieczki przed silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Plucie kwasem thumb|Zmiennoskrzydły pluje kwasem Już od pisklęcia Zmiennoskrzydły potrafi pluć niszczącym wszystko kwasem. Substancja zdolna jest stopić dom lub powalić drzewo, jednak tylko z niewielkiej odległości. Nie wiadomo jaki jest skład tego kwasu lub mieszanki, choć przypuszczalnie jest to kwas chlorowodorowy produkowany w nadmiarze w żołądku. Kwas ten wykazuje właściwości fosforyzujące. Hipnoza Patrząc głęboko w oczy ofiary, Zmiennoskrzydły potrafi ją zahipnotyzować i tym samym ułatwić sobie atak, choć w serii zwierzęta nie używają tej umiejętności. Ogon Smok czasem używa ogona jako dodatkowej kończyny i chwyta nim przedmioty. Etapy rozwoju Dragon hiddenability changewing.jpg|Jajo według serialu ZmiennojajoRoB.png|Jajo według gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Changewing hatching.jpg|Pisklę Zmiennoskrzydły Night of the Hunters 1.png|Dorosły osobnik 200px-Changewing Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego pojawia się zarówno w serialu, jak i w grach. Serialowe jajo ma trójkątny kształt, a także przejrzyste, szlifowane fasetowo ścianki. Sprawia to, że jajo przypomina diament albo inny kamień szlachetny - z zewnątrz przejrzyste, nieco tylko przybrudzone zielonymi plamkami, wewnątrz mieni się żółtym, pomarańczowym i czerwonym kolorem. Przez wikingów pomylone z kamieniem wielkiego szczęścia. W grach jajo ma natomiast owalny kształt, którym przypomina jajo kurze. Skorupę zdobią nieregularne pasy, na przemian białawe i bordowe, oraz nieliczne plamki. Ponadto całe jajo otacza delikatna, błękitna poświata. Pisklę Pisklę w porównaniu do dorosłego osobnika ma nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę, nie posiada również ciągnących się wzdłuż grzbietu, podobnych liściom wyrostków. Ponadto ma ono zmieniony kolor - przykładowo, jeśli dorosłych osobnik ma być czerwony, pisklę jest zielone. Tytan Tytaniczny Zmiennoskrzydły przede wszystkim zmienia kolor, a na końcach przedtem jednolitych skrzydeł pojawiają się poszarpane pasy innej barwy. Jest też bardziej nakrapiany. Jego budowa nie zmienia się praktycznie w ogóle, jedyną różnicą jest większa ilość liściopodobnych wyrostków wzdłuż grzbietu i na ogonie. Słabości *Można je łatwo odpędzić, dmuchając w odpowiednio złożone dłonie i manipulując dźwiękiem. Pojawienie się ''Księga smoków Zmiennoskrzydły pojawia się w krótkometrażówce ''Księga smoków jako jeden z omawianych gadów. Okazuje się, że może pluć kwasem, być niewidzialny i hipnotyzować swoje ofiary. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Zmiennoskrzydłe pojawiają się w odcinku ''Dziwnobarwny klejnot. Śledzik w towarzystwie swej smoczycy, Sztukamięs, znajduje na swojej "sekretnej" wyspie dziwny, świecący kamień. Widząc go, Pyskacz błędnie identyfikuje go jako kamień wielkiego szczęścia, co powoduje, że mieszkańcy wioski zaczynają oblegać Ingermana, oferując mu cenne przedmioty. Chłopak w końcu prosi Czkawkę, aby pomógł mu zwrócić przedmiot z powrotem na wyspę. Jeźdźcy (z wyjątkiem Sączysmarka) udają się na wskazaną wyspę, na której znajdują smocze gniazda, a w nich o wiele więcej enigmatycznych "kamieni", które to okazują się smoczymi jajami. Śledzik wnioskuje, że posiadane przez niego jajo musiało wypaść z gniazda, tym samym oddzielając się od rodziców, więc szybko zwraca je. Gdy przyjaciele próbują odejść, zostają zaatakowani przez jednego ze Zmiennoskrzydłych. Podczas gdy udaje im się uciec poza zasięg rozjuszonego gada, niezauważony Sączysmark wkrada się na teren smoków i kradnie wiele jaj. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu dzikie smoki atakują Berk, chcąc odzyskać skradzione przez Jorgensona jaja. Stoick i Pyskacz starają się odeprzeć jak najwięcej z nich, jednakże zdają sobie sprawę, że nie mogą walczyć z czymś, czego nie widzą. Jeźdźcom udaje się w końcu oddać wszystkie jaja Zmiennoskrzydłym, a te zabrawszy swoją własność, zostawiają wioskę w spokoju. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać podczas specjalnych ćwiczeń zawodnicy udają się na Wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych, mając nadzieję na poznanie ich umiejętności oraz najlepszych taktyk walki przeciwko nim. Bliźniaki niemalże natychmiastowo dostrzegają grupę Zmiennoskrzydłych, które przez przypadek ostrzegają o swojej obecności. Jeźdźcy podczas ucieczki chronią się w chmurach, gdzie smoki te nie potrafią stać się niewidzialne, gdyż nie mają się do czego upodobnić, i uciekają. W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka Czkawka, Śledzik i bliźniaki - podczas poszukiwań Krzykozgona - znajdują na plaży Wyspy Zmiennoskrzydłych wyrzuconego na brzeg Wrzeńca. Mimo zagrożenia stwarzanego przez te dzikie gady, smoki jeźdźców odmawiają pozostawienia uwięzionego pod stertą głazów zwierzęcia, co zmusza Szpadkę do poskromienia i oswojenia Wrzeńca. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Zmiennoskrzydłe pojawiają się w odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy. Polują na pozbawione przywódcy Nocne Koszmary, ale zostają przepędzone przez jeźdźców, a następnie na dobre przepłoszone przez małe smoki, tworzące przerażającą dla Zmiennoskrzydłych formację. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) jeźdźcy potrzebują kwasu Zmiennoskrzydłego, by odczytać soczewkę do Smoczego Oka. W tym celu wybierają się na Wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłych, by schwytać jednego z mieszkających tam smoków. Najbardziej zaangażowany w poszukiwania jest Mieczyk, twierdzący, że "aby złapać Zmiennoskrzydłego, należy stać się Zmiennoskrzydłym", jednak przyjaciele zdają się go nie doceniać. Gdy po długim wyczekiwaniu znajdują smoka, Thorston swoim gwałtownym wyskokiem zdaje się go spłoszyć. Okazuje się wtedy, że bliźniak zawczasu zastawił na gada pułapkę, przez co jest on przywiązany do drzewa. Smok pluje kwasem w hełm Sączysmarka, dzięki czemu jeźdźcy zdobywają potrzebną im substancję. W odcinku Florek ma miejsce coroczna migracja Zmiennoskrzydłych, na trasie której znajduje się Koniec Świata. Wyjątkowo trudno radzi sobie z nią Sączysmark, który zostaje zaatakowany przez jednego ze smoków. Czkawka tłumaczy, że Jorgenson swoimi awanturami i krzykiem drażni smoki i przedłuża ich pobyt na wyspie. Dla odmiany Mieczyk bawi się świetnie, przebierając się za Zmiennoskrzydłego i strasząc przyjaciół. W międzyczasie na Końcu Świata pojawia się Throk, który chce się oświadczyć Szpadce. Mieczyk, myśląc, że to ze względu na niego dziewczyna odmawia Obrońcy związku, decyduje się na sfingowanie własnej śmierci - podrzuca jednemu ze Zmiennoskrzydłych swoje ubrania, przez co przyjaciele są przekonani, że chłopaka pożarł smok. Czkawka i Astrid dość szybko odkrywają plan Thorstona, jednak jego nieświadoma niczego siostra łapie "winnego" Zmiennoskrzydłego i maluje na nim Mieczyka, samego smoka chrzcząc imieniem Florek. Przesiaduje przy nim w stajni. Throk, chcąc jej pomóc, próbuje ujarzmić Zmiennoskrzydłego, by mógł stać się pełnoprawnym i bezpiecznym dla otoczenia członkiem ich rodziny, jednak smok porywa mężczyznę i z pomocą pobratymców ucieka przez dach. Zmiennoskrzydłe nie chcą przyjąć go do stada, widząc demaskujący niewidzialnego Florka malunek, jednak bliźniaki pomagają smokowi pozbyć się farby i powrócić do pozostałych gadów. Zmiennoskrzydłe razem z Florkiem opuszczają Koniec Świata. W odcinku Toporna próba jednym z zadań Mieczyka i Szpadki jest zdobycie maskującej skóry, zrzuconej przez Zmiennoskrzydłego. Bliźniaki do tego celu wykorzystują zdobyty wcześniej jad Szybkich Szpiców - ochlapują nim smoki i paraliżują je. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Zmiennoskrzydły Albrechta *Dziki Zmiennoskrzydły *Edgewing *Tuffwing *Florek Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Changewing *Incognito *Melting Wing *Springwing DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Chimerical Chamomeleon *Hidera *Stalker Changewing *Tuaterror *Underwood Changewing Inne *Phantom W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Zmiennoskrzydły pojawia się w grze ''Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować, karmiąc go miodem. Znajduje się w Unlandable Cove. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego kosztuje 750 gemsów. Smok posiada animację Gromogrzmota. W grze są dostępne do kupienia skórki dla smoka - są one koloru wody, kamienia, trawy i śniegu. Skórki mają imitować zdolność kamuflowania się. Ciekawostki *W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka nazwa tego smoka jedyny raz została przetłumaczona jako Skrzydłochlast. Później, zarówno w Księdze smoków, jak i w serialu, gatunek ten występuje pod nazwą Zmiennoskrzydły. *Jego wizerunek widnieje na symbolu tajemniczej klasy. *Smoki tego gatunku mogą być aktywne zarówno w nocy, jak i dzień. *Co jakiś czas Zmiennoskrzydłe zrzucają swoją skórę. Co ciekawe, nawet ta martwa skóra jest zdolna do samoistnej zmiany koloru. Dzięki temu może być używana na przykład przez ludzi do kamuflowania się - zasada jej działania bardzo przypomina pelerynę-niewidkę z serii o Harrym Potterze. *Jest jednym z dziewięciu gatunków, które żywią się innymi smokami. Pozostałe to Czerwona Śmierć, Śmiercipieśń, Wrzeniec, Jaskiniowy Rabuś, Podwodny Rozpruwacz, Ślizgochlast, Smętny Zgrzytacz i Śmierciozaur. **Według gry Wild Skies Zmiennoskrzydły żywi się również plastrami miodu, jednak nie znalazło to potwierdzenia w serii. *Łatwo pozbawić je woli walki i przegonić, dmuchając w odpowiednio złożone dłonie i manipulując dźwiękiem. Odkrył to Dagur. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Zmiennoskrzydłe nie potrafią użyć swoich zdolności do zniknięcia w powietrzu, ponieważ, jak twierdzi Czkawka, "nie mają się do czego upodobnić". Jednak później w serialu Zmiennoskrzydłe wielokrotnie stają się w przestworzach niewidzialne - dzieje się to na przykład w odcinkach Pod osłoną nocy i Florek. *W krótkometrażówce Księga smoków Zmiennoskrzydłe potrafią ziać ogniem, jednak wiele informacji z tej produkcji jest niepoprawnych bądź już nieaktualnych i nie znajdują one potwierdzenia w serii. Podobnie jest w tym przypadku - w filmach i serialu Zmiennoskrzydłe zamiast ognia plują wyłącznie kwasem. *Istnieje pewna nieścisłość związana z tym smokiem, występująca między filmem Jak wytresować smoka a serialem. Gdy w w filmie Czkawka po raz pierwszy przegląda Smoczy Podręcznik, widzi tam wizerunek Zmiennoskrzydłego (nazwanego tam Skrzydłochlastem), jednak w chronologicznie późniejszym odcinku serialu Dziwnobarwny klejnot w Smoczym Podręczniku nie ma wizerunku tego smoka. ** Inną nieścisłością jest sposób przedstawienia zdolności Zmiennoskrzydłego. W krótkometrażówce Księga smoków pokazany jest Zmiennoskrzydły zmieniający jedynie swoje barwy, tak, że kamufluje się w otoczeniu; wciąż jednak pozostaje widoczny. Według serialu zaś smok potrafi stać się całkowicie przezroczysty. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Changewing es:Alacambiante ru:Разнокрыл fr:Aile de la Mort it:Cambia-ala pt-br:Transformasa Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Zmiennoskrzydłe Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising